mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Twilight Sparkle/Gallery
Season one Friendshipismagicpart1.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Main ponies activated the Elements of Harmony S01E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Twilight Sparkle overjoyed about tickets S1E03.png|The Ticket Master Twilight Sparkle Annoyed S1 E4.jpg|Applebuck Season Twilight talking to spike.PNG|Griffon the Brush Off Twilight unleashed- W 1.3811.png|Boast Busters Twilight in that cave E7-W7.png|Dragonshy Twi, aj, rarity.png|Look Before You Sleep Twilight an allergy E9-W9.png|Bridle Gossip Twilight Sparkle spell backfire S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Twilight Winter Wrap Up! S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Twilight Apple Bloom spell s01e12.png|Call of the Cutie Twilight strolling S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Twilight's Gala Dress S01E14.png|Suited For Success Twilight Sparkle bee sting bandages binoculars hay barn S1E15.png|Feeling Pinkie Keen Twilight you two argue E16-W16.png|Sonic Rainboom Twilight Sparkle stone S1E17.png|Stare Master Scootaloo Wingless 3.png|The Show Stoppers A Dog and Pony Show 7.png|A Dog and Pony Show GIYC190 Pinkie Pie with an apple.png|Green Isn't Your Color We scared E21-W 2.3654.png|Over a Barrel Twilight 2nd devilish look E22-W22.png|A Bird in the Hoof Filly Twilight and Celestia and Spike s01e23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Twilight oh a book E24-W 6.452.png|Owl's Well That Ends Well Dancing ponies.png|Party of One Twilight Sparkle - Princess will take time just for me!.png|The Best Night Ever Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Twilight Spike magic S02E01.jpg|Twilight using her magic in the rain. Rarity Twilight Spike S02E01.jpg|Oh, hello Rarity all fancy. Main Six dashing in S2E01.png|''We came as fast as we could!'' Celestia blue glow main cast hallway promotional.jpg|In awe of all the blue... Main six ponies surprised S2E01.png|''What?'' Twilight Sparkle that's it! S2E1.png|Where could that place be... TwilightRarity WithHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png|Acting all normal... TwilightRarity WithoutHornsBeforeLabyrinth S02E01.png|Something just happened. TwilightRarity WheresYourHorn S02E01.png|"Your horn!" TwilightRarity WheresMyHorn S02E01.png|Twilight and Rarity with no horns? TwilightRarity AHHHHHHHH S02E01.png|Totally freaking out Discord EntranceFrontofLabrynth S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast ScaredOfDiscord S02E01.png Think fast S2E1.png|Twilight and her friends caught off guard. Rarity - This is a diamond! S02E01.png Rarity beautifull rock S2 E1-W 1.1920.png Aw Twilight.png Twilight with her horn S02E01 1.jpg Aw Apples9.png Twilight Brave.png Applejack, Twilight and Fluttershy discussing Discord`s riddle S02E01.png Discord on Pinkie.png Rarity know u live S2 E-W 1.1922.png Fluttercruel tailwhip twi E1 S2-6.9741.png|Meanie Fluttershy Twilight carrying rock s02e01.png The Return of Harmony Part 2 Twilights02ep2.png|Flashback with Twilight and Discord Rarity fighting Applejack S2E02.png|Twilight doesn't understand her friends behaviour Discord_u_mad_bro.png Pinkie Pie S02E02.png|Twilight is getting tired of the continuous arguing Twilight HOME back S2E2-2.1207.png|"Home!!! Back where you began!" Twilight bun stampie S2E2-W 3.6784.png|Twilight Sparkle dazed after being trampled by freakish looking bunnies. Floating_Twilight_Slip_S2E2.png Pinkie soapskating s02e02.png|"This may look like fun, but it's not." Discord and Twilight.png Discord Picture the Chaos Capital of the world!''S2E02.png Applejack turning grey S2E02.png Fluttershy trampling flowers s02e02.png Rarity turning grey S2E02.png Twilight ah fine S2E2-W 3.6681.png|"'Ahhh, fine'!" Fluttercruel_YOUR_face_S2E2-W_4.1667.png|Bucket head. Twilight meets rock s02e02.png Dizzy Twilight S2E02.png Twilight angry s02e02.png|"Give me that book!" This is my book Twilight.png|I'll take a book..and read it! Guarding Spike S2E02.png Twilight with the Elements of Harmony S2E02.png Spike new RD S2E2-W 7.0954.png|Twilight Sparkle makes Spike the new "Rainbow Dash." Elements of Harmony faulty s02e02.png Discord gloating s02e02.png Corrupt_Twilight_Sparkle_S2E2.png|Lost faith in friendship, she has turned gray. Twilight broken heart s02e02.png Discord Skiing S2E2.png Screw_Ball.png Twilight Discord cloud cream s02e02.png Twilight packing S2E02.png Reports_give_twilight_hope.png Restored Twilight holding Spike S2E02.png Twilight spinning Spike around s02e02.png Twilight Sparkle Hub Fall 2011 promotional video.png|"For Equestria!" Twilight confronts Applejack s02e02.png Macingroundhog.png Macinlick.png Twilight uses the memory spell on Liarjack.png Fluttershy_salute_got_it_E2S2-_W_4.0865.png Rarity14 S02E02.png|Now's not the time to be polite Fluttershy Twilight Sparkle ee...S02E02.png Twilight Sparkle RD Caught.jpg Fluttershy Dog.jpg Holding down Rainbow Dash s02e02.png Twilight Rainbow memory spell s02e02.png EarlyGroupHug_S02E02.png Team Harmony s02e02.png Discord Main ponies S2E2.png Main ponies Elements of Harmony Necklace Pulling S2E2.png Discord Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Protective Bubble S2E2.png Main ponies Spot of Chaos Undone S2E2.png Twilight Sparkle Speech S2E2.png Applejack Twilight Sparkle Rarity Pinkie Pie Speech2 S2E2.png Main ponies Speech3 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Annoyance2 S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Mocking S2E2.png Main ponies Discord Just Make it Quick S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Confidence S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Shock S2E2.png Main ponies Sans Pinkie Pie Reactions to Pinkie Pie S2E2.png Main ponies Fierce Determination S2E2.png|Pinkie Pie: Grrrrrrr! Main ponies Activating the Elements S2E2.png Main ponies Shooting the Elements at Discord S2E2.png Main ponies Elements Fully Activated S2E2.png Friendship_unleashed_S2E2-W_3.0000.png Victory ceremony background ponies s02e02.png Group smile end S2E2.png|A happy ending for Equestria. Twilight is left alone S2E02.png Lesson Zero Twilight Sparkle S02E03.png|Twilight the Perfectionist. Twilight Sparkle0 S02E03.png Twilight epic smile S02E03.png|The perks of OCD. Twilight haven't sent a letter S2E3-W3.png|"We haven't sent a letter to Princess Celestia this week!?" Twilight1 S02E03.png|"Hmmm, seems like we just placed an order a few days ago." Rainbow Cupcakes.png|Wait what happened to the cupcakes? mrs.cake_eps.3_s.2.png Twilight2 S02E03.png Spike bad... S2E3.png Twilight_tardy.png|Twilight is going to be... tardy! Spike breaks 4th wall s2ep03.png|''NOOOOO! S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall1.png Dramatic Sparkle.png|Dramatic Sparkle is dramatic. Twilight Sparkle Magic kindergarten S2E3.png|Not Magic Kindergarten! Spike breaks 4th wall again s2ep03.png|Spike breaking the forth wall. Twilight and Spike S02E03.png Twilight3 S02E03.png Twilight4 S02E03.png Dat Sparkle Smile.png|Dat Sparkle Smile. Twilight Sparkle5 S02E03.png Cupcake_fixing_S02E03.png|The beginnings of insanity. Rainbow Dash2 S02E03.png|"Oh, Rainbow Dash! You don't have to hide your feelings from me!" Twilight Sparkle coping S02E03.png|Coping with inability to find lesson on friendship. TwilightSparkleAlright S02E03.png|Convincing herself everything will be alright. TwilightSparkleinsane S02E03.png|Introducing her doll Smarty Pants to the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Rarity Dramatic Sofa Time S2E3.png Twilight super happy sparkle eyes rarity pout.png|Prepare yourself, Rarity. Twilight never fear S2E3-W3.png|"Never fear Rarity as your friend I'll do my best..." Twilight star Yes S2E3-W3.png|"Yes!" Twilight sparkle mane hair in a bun therapy rainbow dash.png Twilight goes insane bed-head not groomed face.png|"Hi, GIIIIRLS..." Twilight face hoof not groomed bed-head.png Twilight wonderful! S2E3-W3.png|"Wonderful!" Twilight Sparkle Psychologist S2E3.png|Twilight Sparkle: Therapist. Spike calming Twilight down S2E3.png|Spike calming Twilight down. Twilight Sparkle Stare Off S2E3.png Twilight and Spike Talking to Self S2E3.png|Spike is very concerned. Pinkie Pie2 S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle Derping Ponder S2E3.png|Clock... Twilight Sparkle crazy S02E03.png|... is ticking! Twilight and Smarty pants S02E03.png|Head is pounding and hooves are shaking. Twilight Sparkle with a bird's nest on her head S2E03.png|Twilight Sparkle gone insane. Twilight SUPRISE! S2E3.png|'SURPRISE!' Twilight works everytime S2E3-W3.png|"Works every time." Twilight and Big mac S02E03.png|Awkward... Rainbow, Twilight and Pinkie S02E03.png Twilight Sparkle Smart Pants S2E3.png|''Meet Miss Smarty Pants.'' Pinkie Pie1 S02E03.png S02E03 Spike BreakingFourthWall2.png Rarity Tea Face S2E3.png Lesson zero treasure chest.png|"A friendship problem! I'll make one! No one will ever know!" Twilight S02E03.png|"HELL-O THERE!" Sad Twilight D'aww S2E3.png Spike Crash S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle Your Not S2E3.png|"That's all you can tell me about your mother?" Twilight Sparkle Near Miss S2E3.png Twi and Rainbow Dash Glasses S2E3.png Twi and Applejack S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle Bucking Door S2E3.png Twilight Sparkle and Scootaloo S02E03.png|"I feel like chicken tonight!" Twilight and Mrs Smarty Pants S02E03 .png|She looks kinda cute. :3 Twilight Sparkle Crazy S2E3.png|Sanity level: "..." Twilight Sparkle Evil Face S2E3.png Twilight ok ok break S2E3-W3.png|"Ok! Ok! Break it up." Twilight after hit S2E3-W3.png|Twilight Sparkle after getting knocked down by the CMC. Twilight what I've done S2E3-E3.png|"Oh no! What have I done!" Don't Look At It.png|Don't look at it. Please Don't Punish Her.png|Twilight's friends realize their mistake and come to help her. Twilight Hugs Spike.png|Aww how cute. Main ponies Group Story S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Twilight's costume S02E04.png|Epic background. Twilight Sparkle S02E04.png Twilight mad S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle0 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle1 S02E04.png twilight_costume.jpg|Twilight in her costume. Trick_or_Treat_S02E04.jpg Twilight whatev S02E04.png Twilight showing her costume S02E04.png|So you're going as... Scootaloo? Twilight hey! S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle2 S02E04.png|Hoof stitched. Twilight mad again S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle3 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle4 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle5 S02E04.png Rainbow Dash sees another group to scare S2E04.png Twilight and Spike S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle6 S02E04.png Twilight heh S02E04.png Twilight ooh S02E04.png Twilight oh Princess Luna! S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle7 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle8 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle9 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle10 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle11 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle12 S02E04.png Princess Luna be happier! S2E4.png|Uh... why is her voice so loud? Twilight Sparkle13 S02E04.png Princess Luna huh S2E4-W4.png|Giving you some pointers your majesty. Twilight and P. Luna S02E04.png|Twilight and Princess Luna. Twilight and Fluttershy S02E04.png Twilight14 S02E04 .png Twilight and Luna S2E04.png Twilight epic face S2E4-W4.png|That face. Twilight give stare to AJ S2E4-W4.png|Yes Applejack, feel my stare! Twilight15 S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle and luna S0E04.png Twilight Sparkle huh S02E04.png Twilight Sparkle15 S02E04.png Princess Luna believe what S2E4.png|"But you to believe..." Princess Luna thinking S2E4.png|"When I tell you, that Nightmare Night is one of the most popular celebrations we have!" Princess Luna they run away S2E4.png|No Princess they didn't mean it. Twilight Sparkle16 S02E04.png Twilight Tackle 2 S2E4.png Twilight Tackle 1 S2E4.png Pinkie Chicken 5 S2E4.png Twilight Sparkle17 S02E04.png Twilight Lecture S2E4.png Twilight and Luna1 S02E04.png Luna Grumpy S2E4.png Princess Luna meant to do S2E4.png|Twilight obviously knows something. Rainbow Dash sees another targe S2E04.png|Rainbow Dash thinks she can get Twilight. Luna shouts at twilight.PNG Princess Luna S02E04.png The Cutie Pox Twilight and Rarity S02E06.png Twilight and Rarity 1 S02E06.png Twilight and Rarity2 S02E06.png|Congratulations, Twilight Sparkle! You're the new Rarity! Twilight and Rarity3 S02E06.png|Dat mane. Twilight and Aj S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle S02E06.png|"What was it?" Twilight Sparkle0 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle1 S02E06.png|"Yes Spike! You're amazing!" Twilight Sparkle2 S02E06.png|"Hay fever." Twilight Sparkle3 S02E06.png|"Ha ha! It's funny 'cause it's hay, and you're horses and..." Twilight Sparkle4 S02E06.png|"Shut it, Spike." Twilight Sparkle5 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle6 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle7 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle8 S02E06.png|"There's no known cure!" Twilight Sparkle9 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle10 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle11 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle12 S02E06.png Twilight Aj and Spike S02E06.png Twilight and Aj2 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj3 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle13 S02E06.png Twilight and Zecora S02E06.png Twilight and Aj4 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj5 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj6 S02E06.png Twilight and Aj7 S02E06.png Twilight Aj and Zecora S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle14 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle15 S02E06.png Twilight Sparkle16 S02E06.png May the Best Pet Win! Pinkie and Twilight1 S02E07.png Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity ad Twilight.png|Angel riding a doormat. Twilight and Owloysius.png Pinkie and Twilight S02E07.png Main ponies and pets.png Rainbow Dash and friends.png Fluttershy Sad S2 E7.png Ponies excited S02E07.png Ponies S02E07.png Twilight like care n atten S2E7-W7.png|"Yeah, like care, and attention. Love and affection." Twilight gets licked S2E7-W7.png|Twilight getting a lick from Winona. Twilight ugh! S2E7-W7.png|"UGH!" Twilight and breath mints S2E7-W7.png|"And breath mints!" Ponies excited2 S02E07.png Ponies excited3 S02E07.png Ponies2 S02E07.png Ponies excited4 S02E07.png Ponies excited5 S02E07.png Ponies excited6 S02E07.png Ponies S02E07 (2).png Ponies3 S02E07.png Ponies4 S02E07.png Ponies5 S02E07.png Twilight thank goodness S2E7-W7.png|"Thank goodness you're not hurt Rainbow." Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Twilight but what about S2E7-W7.png|"But what about the..." Twilight didn't sneeze S2E7-W7.png|Huh? I didn't sneeze. Twilight RD being RD S2E7-W7.png|Twilight thinking, "Rainbow being Rainbow." Twilight-annoyedS2E7.png Coolrainbow-twilightarentthosethesamethings-S2E7.png|"Like a BOSS." Applejack looking for RD S02E07.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Twilight few new words S2E8-W8.png|"I can think of a few new words." Twilight she kind awesome S2E8-W8.png|"No, but she is kind of awesome." Rainbow Dash showing off S2E08.png Twilight getting to head S2E8-W8.png|"This hero thing might be going to Rainbow Dash's head." Pinkie Pie - You may be right S02E08.png|You think Pinkie... Twilight looks cool S2E8-W8.png|This face looks good on Twilight. Spike & Twilight Sparkle S2E8.png|You're actually doing what she says? Twilight you doin write S2E8-W8.png|Why is he writing that. S02E08 - The Mysterious Mare Do Well.png|Twilight Darksparkle... sort of. Mare_Do_Well_using_magic_S2E8.png|Eeyup, looks like it is good'ol Twilight! Twilight quite bit study S2E8-W8.png|"Quite a bit of studying." Twilight Sparkle as Mare Do Well.png|"Rainbow Dash, I am your friend..." Fluttershy-doesnt get no costume.PNG Fluttershy blinks.PNG Main ponies S2E8.png|''A little!'' Sounds like you got a letter to write S2E8.PNG Spike & Pinkie scared S2E8.PNG Sweet and Elite Sweet and Elite 1.png Sweet and Elite 2.png Surprised Rarity and main 5 ponies S02E09.png Sweet and Elite 3.png StaringatRarityS2E9.PNG Sweet and Elite 4.png Sww.png Twilight so me! S2E9.png|"SO ME!!" Says the always adorable Twilight Sparkle. Twilight birthday party! S2E9.png|Twilight wants to give us all hugs! Sweet and Elite 5.png Sweet and Elite 6.png Sweet and Elite 7.png Sweet and Elite 8.png Cake throwdown S2E9.PNG|Alright, RD. You asked for it! Sweet and Elite 9.png|Cake fight! Pony train S2E09.png Chocolate bowl.png Twilight and Rainbow having fun S2E09.png|Good times are rolling. Twilight were u garden party S2E9-W9.png|'Were you at that other party in the garden?" Rarity and Twilight hug awww S2E9.png|Twilight gets hugged by Rarity. Rarity standing S2E9.png 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png|All aboard the Friendship Train! Groovin'_Twilight_S2E9.png|Twilight parties hard! Twilight keeping it real S2E9.png|Adorkable bookworms represent! Sweet and Elite 11.png Twilight's_fun_dance_S2E9.png Crazy_dancing_Twilight_S02E09.png Grinning_Twilight_S02E09.png Sweet and Elite 12.png Fancypants compliments the crew S2E09.png Secret of My Excess S02E10 Twilight NoDistractions.png Twilight_concentrating_S02E10.png S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks2.png S02E10 Twilight ReshelfBooks1.png Twilight sets the table S2E10.png|Setting the table for the party Twilight brings a wash cloth for Spike S2E10.png|Spike's cheek needs to be cleaned Serious Twilight S2E10.png|That look.... Twilight won't back down S2E10.png|Twilight won't back down on this Twilight is ready to wipe Spike's cheek S2E10.png|Ready to strike Twilight chasing Spike S2E10.png|''I'm cleaning that cheek!'' Twilight wiping Spike S2E10.png|Gotcha! Spike's cheek is wiped S2E10.png|Twilight is succesful Main 5 ponies watching Rarity's dress in awe S2E10.png|One fine dress Twilight found out S2E10-W10.png|Oh, they found out. Twilight got book S2E10-W10.png|Yeah, a book... Twilight what book S2E10-W10.png|Hehe, what book? AJ_eating_an_apple_S02E10.png Spike Applejack best party ever S2E10.png Steady on there S02E10.png Twilight catching Spike.png|"Come here, young dragon!" Twilight angry S2E10.PNG Twilight Sparkle worried S02E10.png Twilight not glowing sparks S2E10-W10.png|Good thing Twilight is not sparkling like the rest of the objects around her. Twilight what did u do S2E10-W10.png|"What did you do?" Twilight what he doing S2E10-W10.png|Why is he looking at the globe like that? Twilight yell SPIKE S2E10-W10.png|"SPIKE!" S02E10 TwilightSpike WhatsHappeningToMe.png|Twilight's always on top of things, and now she's at the top of the world! Twilight Sparkle S02E10.png Twilight this isn't weird S2E10-W10.png|This isn't weird, no? Twilight Sparkle lol S02E10.png Twilight that not prob S2E10-W10.png|"Thats not the problem!" Should consult a vet.png|What?! A vet? But he isn't just a pet, he is my No. 1 assistant! Twilight sigh S02E10.png Twilight let you off S2E10-W10.png|Twilight after getting hit by Spike. Twilight Sparkle and Zecora S02E10.png Twilight not liking she hears S2E10-W10.png|Twilight not liking what she hears. Twilight Sparkle galloping S02E10.png Twilight trying to stop Spike S02E10.png Twilight u kidding me S2E10-W10.png|Woah, this is not good. Twilight telling Applejack about Spike S2E10.jpg Applejack suppressing laughter S2E10.jpg Applejack laughing S2E10.jpg Spike stealing both apples and leaves S2E10.jpg Get the rope.png|"Like my mustache, Twi?" TwilightRopeS2E10.PNG Applejack and Twilight failing to tie Spike up S2E10.jpg Spike stealing apples S2E10.PNG Twilight Sparkle Applejack tied tree S2E10.png Rainbow Dash appears proud of her save of pony and dragon S02E10.png Ponies in pretty capes S02E10.png Hearth's Warming Eve Hwetrain.png Main ponies in Canterlot S2E11.PNG HearthEve3.png Rarity putting blush on Twilight S2E11.png|Talk about eyecandy. Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box S2E11.png Twilight pulling Fluttershy out of box 2 S2E11.png Pinkie!!! S2E11.PNG|Looks like Pinkie's help is not exactly helping Twilight out. Canterlot play promo image 2 s02e11.jpg Rarity yes ur majesty S2E11.png|"Yes, your majesty?" Not come far S2E11.png Rarity don't u agree S2E11.png Rarity sees obstacle S2E11.png It's just a stream S2E11.png Rarity Riding Twilight.png RarityRDTwilightS2E11.PNG|"Twilight! Make the problem go away!" Rarity be jewels inside S2E11.png|"Between you and me, I think that dress makes Pinkie look fat." Derppinkie.png Foolish enough to hate S2E11.png We're all ponies S2E11.png Breaking free S2E11.png Rarity enjoying Twi company S2E11.png Rarity and Twi again S2E11-W11.png Baby Cakes Twilight be carefull S2E13-W13.png|"Be careful around Pumpken Cake." Rarity magic surges S2E13-W13.png|And what Rarity said too. Nurse Redheart throwing out Pinkie S2E13.png|Twilight watches Nurse Redheart throw Pinkie out. Twilight at door S2E13-W13.png|Not the pony Pinkie was expecting. Twilight hi S2E13-W13.png|"Hi!" Twilight I finished work S2E13-W13.png|I finished up the work I had to do." Twilight getting pulled in S2E13-W13.png|About to get pulled in. Twilight she did need help S2E13-W13.png|Pinkie truly needs help. Twilight its ok S2E13-W13.png|"Its ok Pinkie... Sly_Twilight_S02E13.png|Shifty eyes. Twilight I figured you need S2E13-W13.png|"I figured you'll need some help." Twilight babies take alot S2E13-W13.png|"Babies take a lot of work." Twilight something I said S2E13-W13.png|Was it something I said? Twilight kicking me out S2E13-W13.png|Pinkie is throwing me out. Twilight happy to help S2E13-W13.png|"I'm happy to help!" Twilight nose slammed S2E13-W13.png|Ow...my nose. Twilight well she said S2E13-W13.png|Well I guess she doesn't need my help. The Last Roundup Preparing for Applejack's surprise party S2E14.png|Twilight helping to prepare for Applejack's return. Twilight mail S02E14.png Twilight finish reading S02E14.png Twilight finish reading2 S02E14.png Twilight cute ear drop S2E14-W14.png|Twilight in dismay. Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png Rarity dusting herself S2E14-W14.png Main six minus Applejack looking happy S02E14.png MLP-S2E14-She Went Thataway.PNG Rarity, Pinkie, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow - you kidding?.S02E14.png|You're kidding, right? MLP-S2E14-Train Ride.PNG MLP-S2E14-Fan Out.PNG Pinkie Pie finds Applejack near the Dodge Junction station S2E14.png MLP-S2E14-Pinkie Point.PNG Rarity AJ thank heavens S2E14-W14.png|Happy to see Applejack. Rarity you are S2E14-W14.png|Yes, who is she? Rarity oops near miss S2E14-W14.png|Careful Rarity. Twilight wink S2E14-W14.png|*Wink.* Twilight so AJ...S2E14-W14.png|"So AJ..." Twilight how was S2E14-W14.png|"How was Canterlot?" Twilight not talking S2E14-W14.png|'Not talking about Ponyville." Twilight sly face S2E14-W14.png|Twilight Sparkle may be Sly as a Fox. Rarity near miss S2E14-W14.png|I'm not helping you. Twilight approach S02E14.png|I'm approaching you... Main 4 S2E14.png Rarity & Twilight S2E14.png|"So you told her about Sweet Apple Acres?" Twilight oh no she S2E14-W14.png|"Oh no she's not!" Twilight look girls S2E14-W14.png|"Look girls!" Rarity listening S2E14-W14.png Rarity she said can't S2E14-W14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png Twilght Spike & Rarity S2E15.png Rarity whatever S2E15-W15.png|Yeah, whatever you say Spike. Everypony_upset3_S02E15.png Rarity near faint S2E15-W15.png|Oh! Is Rarity fainting? Everypony_singing_S02E15.png Twilight_Applejack_worried_S02E15.png Twilight_Applejack_egad_S02E15.png Twilight_worried_S02E15.png Rarity this just dreadful S2E15-W15.png|That doesn't look good. Twilight Mayor and Spike S02E15.png Apple_team_S02E15.png Twilight place lids S2E15-W15.png|Placing lids on the barrels. Twilight heroic pose S2E15-W15.png|Heroic Sparkle. Twilight integrity rewards S2E15-W15.png|"Integrity like that will always be rewarded." Twilight_Pinkie_crying_S02E15.png Twilight Applejack happy S02E15.png File:Caramel_plus_we_S2E15-W15.png File:Caramel_high_quality_S2E15-W15.png Read It and Weep TwilightEnterS2E16.PNG Watching_Rainbow_Dash_3_S2E16.png StaringAtRDS2E16.PNG Watching_Rainbow_Dash_in_awe_S2E16.png Watching Rainbow Dash in awe 2 S2E16.png S02E16 PinkiePie feeling sick with neck twisted.png Main 5 surrounding Rainbow Dash's hospital bed S2E16.png S2E16Rainbowinhospital.png Meet the Medic S2E16.png Twilight thinking S2E16-W16.png|Thinking. Twilight that will do S2E16-W16.png|That will do! Twilight huge smile S2E16-W16.png|Smiling a huge Twilight smile. Twilight Sqee! S2E16-W16.png|'Squee'! Rainbow Dash for eggheads S2E16-W16.png|Did Rainbow Dash call me an egghead again? Twilight 5th devilish look S2E16-W16.png|Do you trust that look on her face? Twilight Fluttershy S02E16.png Rainbow Dash wassup S02E16.png Twilight u go first S2E16-W16.png|"You go first Rainbow Dash!" Twilight out character S2E16-W16.png|Hmm... Rainbow really seems to be out of character. Twilight woken up S2E16.png Twilight Sparkle horn aura S2E16.png Rainbow Dash falling in front of Twilight S2E16.png Rainbow Dash and Hospital staff S2E16.png Twilight cute wow S2E16-W16.png|Looking cute as she says WOW! Twilight liking this S2E16-W16.png|Twilight is liking what she hears. Hearts and Hooves Day CMC bumping into Twilight S2E17.png CMC bumping into Twilight 2 S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle opens book S2E17.png Twilight Sparkle looking for a book S2E17.png Twilight Annoyed S02E17 PNG.png|Something strange is about to go down... I can feel it. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png Pinkie Parade S2E18.png Twilight this is S2E18-W18.png|"I know this is hard for you Pinkie." Twilight seeing that S2E18-W18.png|"Seeing that you're friends with everypony." Twilight yell Rainbow S2E18-W18.png|"Rainbow!!" Twilight I'm right S2E18-W18.png|Thats right Pinkie I'm always right. Twilight say what! S2E18-W18.png|What?! Twilight_Sparkle_face_book_S2E18.png|Pinkie did not understand. It's About Time Twilight walking S2E20.png Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|How can you sleep in a time like this?! Twilight looking at Spike S2E20.png Twilight with a book S2E20.png Twilight showing Spike the calendar S2E20.png Twilight S02E20.png|I'm Lasagna Twilight and Spike 2 S02E20.png Twilight worried S2E20.png Twilight seeing a bright light S2E20.png|What is that bright shiny light??? Twilight shielding head from bright light S2E20.png Twilight shielding her head S2E20.png Twilight looking S2E20.png Future Twilight first appearance S2E20.png Twilight manecut S2E20.png|A wild manecut!? Twilight bodysuit S2E20.png|... tattered suit!? Twilight eyepatch S2E20.png|... an eyepatch!? Twilight scar S2E20.png|... and a scar!? Oh... It's just a paper cut. Future Twilight Sparkle S2E20.png Shocked twilight S2E20.png Future Twilight face S2E20.png Twilight talks with Twilight S2E20.png Twilight and Twilight S2E20.png Twilight pointing at future Twilight S2E20.png Twilight and Twilight 2 S2E20.png Twilight and Twilight 3 S2E20.png Twilight with future Twilight S2E20.png|How can this happen? This is scientifically impossible... Twilight with future Twilight 2 S2E20.png|YOU are scientifically impossible. Future Twilight pointing at Twilight S2E20.png Twilight looking at Twilight S2E20.png Twilight behind future Twilight S2E20.png Twilight Sparkle face S02E20.png Future Twilight face 2 S2E20.png Twilight with future Twilight 3 S2E20.png|"Wow! Time travel?" Twilight and Twilight 4 S2E20.png Twilight and Twilight 5 S2E20.png Future Twilight talking S02E20.png Twilight with future Twilight 4 S2E20.png Twilight talking to future Twilight S2E20.png|Isn't just like Twilight to be overly enthusiastic about an unimportant topic during a desperate moment from her future-self. Twilight happy S2E20.png Future Twilight shutting Twilight up S2E20.png|Hush up! Twilight trying to warn Twilight S2E20.png|You have to listen to me! There isn't much time! Future Twilight disappearing S2E20.png|Whatever you do, don't...! Future Twilight disappeared S2E20.png|Vanishes. Twilight Sparkle S02E20.png Twilight with hoof in her mane S2E20.png Twilight looking at floor S2E20.png Twilight dramatic gasp S2E20.png|*GASP!* Twilight and Fluttershy S02E20.png Twilight with glasses S2E20.png Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png Rarity shall we do S2E20.png Rarity how do we S2E20.png|Twilight is seeing Rarity freaking out. Rarity what it is S2E20.png S2E20 Ms.cake hose.png S2E20 Pinkie Big Mac rope bridge.png Twilight Sparkle checking another item off the list S2E20.png Big Macintosh accidentally letting go of the rope S2E20.png Big Macintosh realizes his mistake S2E20.png S2E20 CMC.png S2E20 Spike painting.png Rarity question face S2E20.png|Only Twilight knows the purpose of this. Dashie Twilight Merry May Rainbowshine s02e20.png Twilight but still S2E20.png|"But still..." Rarity oh theres Twilight S2E20.png|Adorable? Yes. Twilight isn't this great S2E20.png|"Isn't this great!" Twilight magic S2E20.png|Magic obedience training Twilight looking adorable S2E20.png|No matter how hard Twilight tries, she never fails at being adorable. Twilight huh...! S2E20.png|"Huh!" Pinkie running S2E20.png Twilight I can borrow S2E20.png|"Do you have a ball I can borrow?" Twilight with Cerberus S2E20.png|"Before any of the evil creatures can escape!" Twilight entering library S2E20.png Twilight great!! S2E20.png|"Great!" Twilight S2E20.png Twilight can escape S2E20.png|"Before any of the evil creatures can escape!" Twilight see burp S2E20.png|Don't you burp in front of me! Letter hitting Twilight S2E20.png Twilight what just happened S2E20.png|What just happened!? Twilight with hoof to her cheek S2E20.png|Oh no Twilight looking at mirror S2E20.png Twilight with papercut S2E20.png Twilight worried wonder S2E20.png|How can Spike not be worried about this. Scar on Twilight's face SO2E20.PNG Disasters still coming! SO2E20.PNG Twilight pacing S2E20.png|Just pacing, t'is all! Twilight don't do S2E20.png|"Is what I don't do!" Twilight standing S2E20.png Twilight not moving a muscle S2E20.png Twilight and Spike S02E20.png Twilight moving eyes S2E20.png|What you up to Spike? Oh, no-ice cream! SO2E20.PNG|Oh, no! Ice cream! S2E20 spike ice cream look.png|I will leave the pain for future Spike! Twilight sweating S2E20.png Twilight growling S2E20.png|Uh oh Twilight is growling. This Can't be good. Spike enjoying ice cream S2E20.png Twilight cute pout face S2E20.png|Stop doing that Spike! Twilight not enjoying this S2E20.png|Twilight is so not enjoying this. Spike still enjoying ice cream S2E20.png Twilight whose there S2E20.png|Who could that be? Rainbow laughing at Spike eating ice cream S2E20.png Rainbow, Twilight and Spike S2E20.png|Aren't you gonna stop him? Spike talking with Rainbow S2E20.png|She sure isn't! Twilight sweating 2 S2E20.png Twilight weirdface S2E20.png Spike and Rainbow laughing S2E20.png|They can be so rude. Spike tickling Twilight S02E20.png Spike tickling Twilight 2 S2E20.png Spike continuing tickling Twilight S2E20.png Twilight gonna burst out! SO2E20.PNG Twilight stopping Spike from tickling S2E20.png Fire about to hit Twilight S2E20.png Twilight closeup S2E20.png Twilight mane S2E20.png Twilight mane 2 S2E20.png Twilight hasn't changed S2E20.png|"The furture hasn't changed!" Twilight and Spike about to enter tent S2E20.png|Entering Madame Pinkie's tent. Twilight entering tent S2E20.png Twilight & Spike gazing in S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball 2 S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball 3 S2E20.png Pinkie with crystal ball 4 S2E20.png Twilight and Spike looking at the crystal ball S2E20.png Pinkie sees something S2E20.png|I see something... Twilight face S2E20.png|... you will get... Twilight cute wide eyed S2E20.png|Twilight and Spike both look cute with wide eyes. Pinkie laid back S02E20.png|Pinkie laid back. Twilight you sure S2E20.png|"Are you sure?" Twilight in front of a crystal ball S2E20.png Twilight warn about S2E20.png|"Was trying to warn me about!" Pinkie tail twitching S2E20.png|Pinkie's tail twitches, and what that means is... Twilight hit by flowerpot S2E20.png|...a flowerpot falls on Twilight's head. Twilight with flowerpot on her head S2E20.png|That's gotta hurt... Messy room S2E20.png Twilight looking through the telescope S2E20.png|Off by point zero two from yesterday. Twilight looking at graph S2E20.png|Carry the fifteen... Twilight writing S2E20.png|... negative azimuth on the fourteenth moon... Big room S2E20.png Twilight writing 2 S2E20.png Twilight with Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight talking to Pinkie S2E20.png Pinkie in front of telescope S2E20.png Twilight looking through the telescope 2 S2E20.png Twilight in front of the telescope S2E20.png Twilight bandage from Future S2E20.png|"Just like the bandage from the future." Twilight with graph S2E20.png Twilight doing didn't work S2E20.png|"Doing things didn't work." Twilight face 2 S2E20.png Twilight face 3 S2E20.png Twilight face 4 S2E20.png Twilight moniter...S2E20.png|"Moniter!" Twilight eyes S2E20.png Twilight looking at Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight looking through the telescope 3 S2E20.png Twilight with telescope S2E20.png Twilight using compass S2E20.png Twilight writing on a paper S2E20.png Twilight making a face S2E20.png Twilight mouth open S2E20.png Twilight looking through the telescope 4 S2E20.png Twilight & Pinkie Pie make sense S2E20.png|"Makes sense!" Twilight looking through the telescope 5 S2E20.png|HAZARD! Never look at the sun especially through a telescope!!! Twilight covering eye S2E20.png|My eye! Twilight and Pinkie S2E20.png Twilight with eyepatch S2E20.png Pinkie moving mirror S2E20.png Twilight with eyepatch looking at mirror S2E20.png Twilight looking at paper S2E20.png Twilight standing S02E20.png S2E20_twilight_equation.png|Twilight fails to notice her error in calculating time dilation. There's only one solution...PNG|There's only one solution... Stop the time! SO2E20.PNG|I just have to... Stop time! S2E20 ninja twilight pinkie spike.png|Time for all of those hours in Metal Gear Solid to pay off! S2E20 Ninja Twilight tree.png|Sneaking around Canterlot S2E20 Ninja Twilight half tree.png|Looking for Guards S2E20 - Guard.PNG|Nopony here but us statues Twilight Pinkie and Spike with black bodysuits S2E20.png StealthTwilight&PinkieS2E20.PNG Twilight sneaking around S2E20.png|"Thats why we're sneaking around!" Pinkie twilight canterlot s2e20.png Pinkie behind Twilight S2E20.png Dissapointed_Pinkie_S2E20.png|Stopping time's not funny? Awww! Twilight bush S2E20.png Twilight opening window S2E20.png Twilight seeing inside S2E20.png Twilight thrown off S2E20.png Twilight laying down S2E20.png Ninja Sparkle SO2E20.PNG Twilight hiding S2E20.png Night_Guard_using_light_spell_S2E20.png Night Guard after spell S2E20.png Carefully....PNG|Twilight sneaking Spike & Twilight S2E20.png Sliding down S2E20.png|We are the masters of stealth. Twilight sneaking in S2E20.png Pinkie at window S2E20png.png Pinkie looking at Twilight S2E20.png S2E20 Star Swirl Wing.png Pinkie putting hoof on Twilight S2E20.png Twilight thanking guard S2E20.png|Um, thanks... Twilight looking at herself in mirror S2E20.png|The last sign has come true! Pinkie and mirror S2E20.png|And that's bad, right? Twilight Pinkie and Spike together S2E20.png Twilight It's About Time.png|I! Twilight It's About Time 2.png|DON'T! Twilight It's About Time 3.png|KNOW! Twilight searching S2E20.png Twilight Incoming S2E20.png|INCOMING! Twilight scared S2E20.png Spike poking Twilight S2E20.png S2E20 celestia.png S2E20 Ninja window.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight concerned S2E20.png pinkie_twilight_canterlotarchives_s2e20.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight concerned 2 S2E20.png Pinkie Pie and Twilight laughing S2E20.png Spike riding Twilight's back S2E20.png Dragon Quest Rd dragging fluttershy promo s02e21.png Twilight Sparkle talking S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle pondering S2E21.png Twilight the pain! S2E21.png|Seeing a crazyed but strong Fluttershy. Twilight dannnng S2E21.png|Dannnnnnnnnnnnnnnng... can't believe what I saw. Applejack binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie binoculars S2E21.png Pinkie Pie looking Rainbow through binocular S2E21.png Pinkie Applejack Rainbow Twilight in trench looking at Rarity S2E21.png Army ponies main characters promo s02e21.png Everypony watching above undercover promo s02e21.png Undercovertwirarity watching above promo s02e21.png Watching Spike waddle away S2E21.png|"I hate to see him go, but I love to watch him leave." Twilight annoyed S2E21.png Twilight don't know! S2E21.png|"I don't know!" Spike's origins S2E21.png Twilight looks sad S2E21.png|Twilight looks kind of sad. Twilight with hoof up S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle levitating books S2E21.png Twilight fatigue S2E21.png|All that reaserch sure took a toll on Twilight. Twilight Sparkle after reading her entire library S2E21.png Twilight & Spike reading through books S2E21.png|Spike and Twilight looking for information about dragons. Twilight trying to find information about dragons S2E21.png|"It's hard to believe, but ponies know next to nothing about dragons." Twilight hear Spike S2E21.png|Twilight hears Spike crying. Twilight Sparkle wiping Spike's face S2E21.png Spike crying 2 S2E21 .png Spike covering eye with arm S2E21.png Spike peering from a pile of books S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash and Rarity together S2E21.png Twilight Sparkle Rainbow Dash Rarity Shocked S2E21.png Twilight hmm S2E21.png|Hmmm. Is that a muffiiiiin or cookie? Twilight stopping the fight S2E21.png Twilight letting Spike go S2E21.png Twilight, Rarity and Spike looking at Rainbow Dash S2E21.png|"We know." Twilight saying goodbye to Spike S2E21.png Spike about to go S2E21.png Rarity looking sad waving goodbye promo s02e21.png Twilight how can he S2E21.png|"How can he just throw that away!" Rarity peeking in S2E21.png|Talking to Rainbow Dash. Twilight no reason S2E21.png|No reason for Twilight to bury Rainbow's face. S2E21 Dragonchallenger.png Twilight, Rainbow and Rarity dismayed S2E21.png Twilight is terrible S2E21.png|"This is terrible!" Twilight well S2E21.png|"Well..." Twilight to hoof it S2E21.png|"We'll just have to hoof it!" Twilight, Spike, Rarity and Rainbow Dash in fighting stance promo s02e21.png Twilight fist S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity in a fighting stance S2E21.png Spike telling the dragons S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike running away S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Rarity Spike escaped S2E21.png Twilight Rainbow Dash Rarity S2E21.png Spike with Family S2E21.png|Twilight hugging Spike. Spike photos S2E21.png|Wait...What's wrong with this picture? *Rimshot* No, I'm serious, Twilight was a Filly when she got Spike! Spike photos 2 S2E21.png Spike photos 3 S2E21.png Spike photos 4 S2E21.png|That's a little sad. Hurricane Fluttershy TwilightsMachineS2E22.PNG Cloudchaser asking Twilight about the machine S2E22.png|What's this? Twilight with anemometer S2E22.png|Nopony appreciates "egghead speak." Twilight that you! S2E22.png|"Is that you again Thunder Lane!" Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash an excuse S2E22.png|Twilight sees some weird stuff happening. Twilight 9.3 WP S2E22.png|"9.3 wing power!" Crazy Twilight S2E22.png|Oh snap! Look out, everypony! Twilight's about to go Lesson Zero on us again! Spike writing on the notebook S2E22.png Fluttershy about to pass anemometer S2E22.png Fluttershy after passing anemometer S2E22.png Twilight reading measurement for Fluttershy S2E22.png|Hmm, let' see Fluttershy's result. Rainbow Dash & Twilight uhh... S2E22.png|You don't want to know Rainbow. Rainbow Dash & Twilight huddle whisper S2E22.png|Twilight is talking magic here. Rainbow Dash & Twilight see Fluttershy S2E22.png|Twilight sees Fluttershy. Rainbow Dash about to tell Fluttershy's result.png Rainbow Dash telling Fluttershy's measurement S2E22.png S2E22 Twilight and Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash LoL face 2 S2E22.png|Whats up with your face Rainbow? Twilight and Spike S2E22.png S2E22 Squirrel tries to tell something.png|Twilight talks to a squirrel. Twilight & Rainbow Dash hear squirrel S2E22.png|How dare this vermin mock me! Spike whats that S2E22.png|Huh? S2E22 Fluttershy cannot believe.png S2E22 Twilight hushes Spike.png|What part of zip it, don't you understand? S2E22 Oh no she is leaving again.png Pegasi cheering S2E22.png Twilight surprised S2E22.png Rainbow Dash looking at abacus S2E22.png Twilight telling Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Twilight ready with the machine S2E22.png Spike and Twilight S2E22.png Twilight observing measurement S2E22.png Twilight and Spike_S02E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy holding the machine S2E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight S2E22.png Twilight Sparkle S2E22.png Twilight face down S2E22.png Twilight cute face S2E22.png|Twilight is being cuter than Fluttershy on purpose. Rainbow Dash want to try again S2E22.png|"Well we gotta try again!" Twilight LoL face 2 S2E22.png|I for one know Twilight is not lying, and Fluttershy can attest to that. Twilight stopping Rainbow Dash S2E22.png Twilight telling Rainbow Dash to quit S2E22.png Rainbow Dash does not want to quit S2E22.png Rainbow Dash telling Twilight S2E22.png Rainbow Dash with Twilight S2E22.png Twilight, Spike and two pegasi looking up S2E22.png Twilight Sparkle S02E22.png Twilight wind S2E22.png Twilight worried face S2E22.png Twilight 'she's doing it' S2E22.png Twilight extremely happy S2E22.png Twilight and Spike cheering S2E22.png Spike and Twilight going S2E22.png|We're done here. The Day is Succesful S2E22.png Ponyville Confidential Main ponies in spa S2E223.png Twilight & Lotus S2E23.png Celestia just like us S2E23.png|''SCANDAL!'' Pinkie in the tub S2E23.png Pinkie reaching out newspaper S2E23.png Rainbow Dash and Twilight S2E23.png Featherweight in the back S2E23.png Spike's interviewed S2E23.png|Spike's a hit with the ladies. Applejack looking at Twilight S2E23.png 2x23 Twilight Entry.png|"Twilight Sparkle: I was a Canterlot Snob?" Twilight reading fake story about her S2E23.png Spike_burning_paper1_S02E23.png|Special delivery for Princess Celestia! Spike_burning_paper2_S02E23.png 2x23 All lies.png|"It's all lies!" Fluttershy embarrassed S2E23.png 2x23 Did she have extensions.png|Wait... DID she? Pinkie reading S2E23.png It's True! S2E23.png|"IT'S TRUE!!" Pinkie crying S2E23.png 2x23 Cake breakup.png 2x23 are we breaking up.png 2x23 Rainbow Dash papers.png|Rainbow Dash and a pile of newspapers. 2x23 RD paper pile.png|Stack of papers Rainbow Dash looking at Twilight S2E23.png 2x23 laughingstock.png|"I'm a laughing stock!" Twilight serious S2E23.png Rarity hear Twilight S2E23.png|"Sweetie belle is on the newspaper staff." Rarity piecing together S2E23.png|"Maybe she knows who Gabby-Gums is." Rarity gasp knowing S2E23.png|Did Rarity gasp? Rarity knows S2E23.png|Why is she looking at me like that? Was it something I said? Spike and Twilight S2E23.png CMC and Twilight S2E23.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Twilight willing to help S2E24.png The cake protected by a spell S2E24.png Main 6 carrying the cake into safety S2E24.png Main 6 and Big Macintosh in front of train S2E24.png|Get it...in? Rarity gets jabbed S2E24.png Rarity hey! S2E24.png|Twilight is quite suprised. Rarity oww! S2E24.png|Did it hurt Rarity? Pinkie thanking friends for getting the cake to the train S2E24.png Main 6 - group 'Mmmm' S2E24.png|Mmmm! Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy S2E24.png Pinkie still blocking the entrance S2E24.png Rarity & the rest near laughs S2E24.png|I know what you're thinking Rarity. Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, Twilight and Fluttershy S2E24.png Rainbow pointing at Pinkie S2E24.png Twilight rise, shine, & moose S2E24.png|Rise and shine Twilight and don't mind the moose. Twilight awake S2E24.png Twilight surprised S2E24.png|Whoa! Twilight looking at cake S2E24.png Twilight with the cake S2E24.png Twilight Sparkle find clues S2E24.png|You'd better hold off on giving yourself an award just yet, Pinkie. Cake destroyed S2E24.png Twilight who did it S2E24.png|"You mean, who did it." Pinkie pointing at Twilight S2E24.png|Who did-done-doed-it! Twilight pointing S2E24.png Pinkie with Twilight S2E24.png Pipe on Pinkie's tongue S2E24.png Twilight ok weird S2E24.png|Ok... weird... very weird. Bubble on Twilight's face S2E24.png Twilight and Applejack S2E24.png Pinkie putting hat on Twilight S2E24.png Twilight becoming Pinkie's lowly assistant S2E24.png Twilight with hat on S2E24.png Pinkie with pipe S2E24.png Twilight Sparkle S2E24.png Twilight big grin S2E24.png But it makes no sense S2E24.png Pinkie putting pipe at Twilight's cheek S2E24.png Detective Pinkie Pie S2E24.png Twilight yeah right S2E24.png|Yeah Pinkie, I could take you seriously but I won't. Pinkie Pie Hat Cake Passengers.png Twilight no laserbeam S2E24.png|"There is no laserbeam security system!" The cake has been bitten S2E24.png Joe 'Hey!' S2E24.png|"Hey!" Rarity rather in tuxedo S2E24.png|Why is Rarity talking about tuxedos in a time like this. Twilight big, gruff, & messy S2E24.png|"He's big, gruff, and messy!" Twilight is a moose S2E24.png|"Is a moose!" Pinkie putting hoof at Twilight's mouth S2E24.png Twilight culprit is S2E24.png|"The culprit is...?" Twilight look at her S2E24.png|"Look at her!!" Twilight thank you! S2E24.png|"THANK YOU!" Twilight talking to Pinkie S2E24.png Twilight telling the others S2E24.png Twilight levitating the hats S2E24.png|It's time to switch roles. Twilight switching hats S2E24.png|There we go. Twilight becoming the new detective S2E24.png|Let's solve this crime. Twilight cleaning pipe's mouthpiece S2E24.png Twilight blowing bubbles with pipe S2E24.png Pinkie explaining what happened S2E24.png S2E24Twilight_and_Pinkie_bubbles.png Pinkie retracing her steps S2E24.png Twilight watching Pinkie S2E24.png Twilight and Pinkie at the door S2E24.png Twilight looking for clues S2E24.png Twilight retrieving envelope from saddlebag S2E24.png Twilight gathers evidence S2E24.png Twilight need more evidence S2E24.png Twilight and Pinkie behind the conductor S2E24.png|"But, when I got there, all I saw was the conductor shoveling coal." Twilight checking in conductor's hat S2E24.png Twilight gathering evidence from hat S2E24.png Pinkie switching hats S2E24.png|Pinkie wants to be the detective again. Twilight glaring at Pinkie S2E24.png Pinkie looking at Twilight S2E24.png Twilight switching hats again S2E24.png|Better let me handle this. Pinkie pointing S2E24.png Twilight looking at portrait S2E24.png Twilight looking at portrait closely S2E24.png|"What is that?" Twilight face S2E24.png Twilight looking at MMMM S2E24.png 2x24 wrongculpritone.png 2x24 nobluefeathers.png|He doesn't HAVE blue feathers. 2x24 dontlikecake.png 2x24 Twilightdeduces.png|Deduction of Twilight. 2x24 twilightstepsin.png|Common sense, Pinkie! 2x24 letmefinish.png|Will you PLEASE let me finish!? 2x24 onelastthing.png 2x24 cluethree.png|Clue three: an EYELASH! Rarity exposed S2E24.png|Twilight exposed Rarity. Rarity mane shot S2E24.png|Twilight is not admiring Rarity's nice hairdo. Rarity change style S2E24.png|Well Rarity does have a point. Rarity I'm guilty S2E24.png|I knew Rarity is guilty and she wears fake eyelashes. Rarity is it a crime S2E24.png Rarity took bite S2E24.png|I knew Rarity took a bite. Rarity you mad S2E24.png|Stare contest with Rarity. Rarity hear Rainbow Dash confess S2E24.png|Woah Rainbow is behind me! Pinkie 'case is finally solved' S2E24.png Twilight 'but it isn't' S2E24.png Twilight with the other ruined desserts S2E24.png Pinkie blowing bubbles S2E24.png Pinkie 'I think we can fix that' S2E24.png DisembarkingS2E24.PNG Princess Celestia walking to the dessert S2E24.png Twilight giving Celestia cake S2E24.png Princess Celestia & Twilight awaiting Pinkie S2E24.png|Ooooh boy. Pinkie Pie taking a huge bite S2E24.png You alright; Pinkie Pie version 2.png Pinkie Pie gets fat S2E24.png Everypony laughing S2E24.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 Main 6 having a picnic S02E25.png Main 6 having a picnic 2 S02E25.png S02E25 Twilight gets instructions.png Twilight how does that sound S2E25.png|It's about the Royal wedding Twilight fixing while reading S2E25.png Twilight excited about rainboom S2E25.png Twilight telling Rarity S2E25.png Twilight Spike worried S2E25.png Twilight is that all? S2E25.png Twilight reading invitation S2E25.png S02E25 Twilight is shocked.png|My brother's getting MARRIED!? Twilight surprised S2E25.png Twilight paralyzed with surprise S2E25.png|Yep, she's still in shock. Applejack reassuring S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle explains S2E25.png What's_a_B.B.B.F.F?_S2E25.png Oh, that's a B.B.B.F.F! S2E25.png Twilight talking through sandwich S2E25.png|Twilight and her sandwich puppet S02E25 The others worry.png Twilight exaggerated smile S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle acting up S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle acting up 2 S2E25.png S02E25 Twilight expresses her concerns.png|He was the only pony I ever accepted... S02E25 Twilight and bird.png AppleS2E25.PNG PracticingMagicS2E25.PNG Shining Armor saluting S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle sky song effect S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle and Main 5 in sky song effect S02E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_walking_away_S2E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_gazing_up_at_Canterlot_S2E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_song_Shining_Armor_S2E25.png Twilight Sparkle sing B.B.B.F.F. S2E25.png Twilight_Sparkle_crying_S2E25.png S02E25 Twilights tears.png Rarity this straight S2E25.png|Twilight is thinking something. Rarity of royal guard S2E25.png|Yes Rarity, that is what I said. Rarity swrooning S2E25.png|I'll be getting something. Twilight way ahead S2E25.png|Way ahead of you Rarity. Rarity happy faint S2E25.png|Twilight is not enjoying this. Twilight looking through window S2E25.png Applejack looking at Twilight S2E25.png Twilight thinking about Shining Armor S2E25.png|"I'm just thinking about Shining Armor." Applejack looking at Twilight 2 S2E25.png Applejack talking to Twilight 2 S2E25.png Twilight and Applejack S2E25.png|"Couldn't seem to make time to tell me that he was getting married." Twilight passing through forcefield S2E25.png Twilight Shining Armor hug S2E25.png Filly Twilight and Cadance hugging S2E25.png|Young Twilight and young Cadance Young Cadance with filly Twilight S2E25.png Cadance being possessive of Shining Armor S2E25.png Twilight unhappy S2E25.png|Why so serious, Twilight? Applejack putting hoof inside Twilight's mouth S2E25.png Twilight tasting apple fritter S2E25.png|Mmm! Twilight 'Check!' S2E25.png|Check! Spike playing with the figurines S2E25.png Twilight face S2E25.png|Twilight is watching. Twilight 'did you see' S2E25.png|"Did... you see what she...?" Rarity sewing S2E25.png|"Oh, you should have seen how she acted back there" Twilight walking S2E25.png|"I don't know when she changed, but she changed!" Twilight imitating Cadance S2E25.png|Twilight imitating Cadance. Twilight LoL face 3 S2E25.png|Now will be a good time for Twilight to lie. Twilight 'maybe her name should be Princess Demandy-pants' S2E25.png|Maybe her name should be Princess Demandy-pants. Twilight hiding S2E25.png Pinkie 'thank you' S2E25.png Twilight with a glass of drink S2E25.png Rarity what ever S2E25.png|Twilight enjoying her drink. Rarity absolute gem S2E25.png|Rarity said what!? Twilight 'love love love' S2E25.png Bird S2E25.png Rarity get married S2E25.png|Twilight doesn't look very pleased. Rarity be displaying S2E25.png Rarity result of nerves S2E25.png|Twilight is having enough of this. Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Applejack looking at Twilight S2E25.png Twilight hitting the table S2E25.png Twilight angry S2E25.png Twilight talking S2E25.png|"I am not being possessive,..." Twilight talking 2 S2E25.png|"...and I am not taking..." Twilight talking 3 S2E25.png|"...it out on Cadance!" Twilight talking 4 S2E25.png|"You're all just too caught up in your wedding..." Twilight talking 5 S2E25.png|...planning to notice that maybe there shouldn't even..." Twilight slamming the table S2E25.png|''Might as well not have a wedding!'' Twilight angry 2 S2E25.png Twilight at the door S2E25.png Shining Armor lets Twilight in S2E25.png Shining Armor 'looking pretty good' S2E25.png Twilight looking S2E25.png Twilight needs to talk with brother S2E25.png|"We need to talk!" Twilight 'sneaking up on people' S2E25.png|"She sure has a way to sneak up on people." (I think you mean "ponies", not "people".) Cadance wants to talk with Shining Armor for a moment S2E25.png Twilight looking at the door S2E25.png|Now what are they doing in there? Twilight taking a peek S2E25.png|It wouldn't be wrong for me to take a peek. Twilight peeking S2E25.png|They are just having a private talk. Twilight peeking 2 S2E25.png|Oh my... Twilight 'she's downright evil' S2E25.png|"She's downright evil!" Twilight running S2E25.png Twilight opening door S2E25.png Twilight surprised 2 S2E25.png Twilight 'what happened to her old bridesmaids' S2E25.png|"What happened to her old bridesmaids?!" Twilight move Applejack S2E25.png|Get out of my face Applejack! Twilight opening the door S2E25.png|There she is! Twilight 'I'm here!' S2E25.png|"I'm here!" The confrontation S2E25.png|"I'm not gonna stand next to her. And neither should you!" Twilight is angry S2E25.png Fluttershy and Twilight S2E25.png Twilight 'I'm fine!' S2E25.png Applejack 'You sure about that' S2E25.png Twilight move Applejack S2E25.png|Get out of my face Applejack. S02E25 Twilight accuses Cadance.png Twilight confronting Cadance S2E25.png|Twilight accusing Cadance. Princess Cadance cornered S2E25.png|Twilight has Princess Cadance cornered. Twilight 'that makes his eyes went all' S2E25.png|"I saw her put a spell on my brother that made his eyes go all.." Twilight spinny eyes S2E25.png|Spinny eyes Twilight mean grin S2E25.png|I have you now. Twilight 'because you're evil' S2E25.png|"Because you're evil!" Cadance running away S2E25.png|"Evil!" Twilight proud with herself S2E25.png|Twilight feels proud with herself. Twilight bumping into Shining Armor S2E25.png|Ouch! S02E25 Twilight looked down on.png|She looks a lot younger from this angle Twilight feeling guilt S2E25.png|Twilight may be feeling guilt coming on. Twilight yeah sure S2E25.png|Yeah I find it hard to believe you. Twilight let me finish S2E25.png|Are you going to let me speak! Twilight no wait! S2E25.png|No wait! S02E25 Shining Armor cuts off Twilight.png Twilight what have I done S2E25.png|What have I done. Twilight on red carpet S2E25.png|Poor Twilight. Twilight's friends leaving Twilight S2E25.png Twilight saddened S2E25.png|Twilight in tears. S02E25 Twilight on steps.png|"I could have gained a sister..." S02E25 Twilight despair on steps.png|"But instead... I just lost a brother..." S02E25 Twilight alone.png S02E25 Twilight alone 2.png Twilight crying S2E25.png Cadance putting her hoof on Twilight S2E25.png Twilight 'I'm sorry' S2E25.png|"I'm sorry!" Green light shining S2E25.png Twilight surrounded by green fire S2E25.png A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Lonely Twilight S2E26.png Is anyone here S2E26.png I see you S2E26.png And now your prison S2E26.png Nopony will save you S2E26.png Desperate Twilight S2E26.png Dont you dare S2E26.png Super Angry Twilight S2E26.png Twilight hears memory S2E26.png|Twilight hears an old memory. Twilight ear drop S2E26.png|An ear drop and shrinking pupils...what can be more adorable than that. Twilight ear rise S2E26.png|Of course there's always the cute ears perking up and pupils dilating. S02E26 Twilight Cadance cave maze.png Twilight and Cadance S2E26.png Princess Cadance wedding bells S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance 2 S2E26.png S02E26 Twilight and Cadance run.png Twilight and Cadance running S2E26.png Cadance and Twilight with minecart S2E26.png Twilight scared face S2E26.png Twilight and Cadance 3 S2E26.png Twilight looking S2E26.png Twilight unsure S2E26.png|Twilight unsure what Cadance is going to do next. Twilight touched S2E26.png|Twilight touch at how much Cadance loves Shining Armor. Twilight and Cadance 4 S2E26.png Twilight trying to push minecart S2E26.png S02E26 Mine cart ride.png|It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Twilight and Cadance thrown out from minecart S2E26.png S2E26 Twilight Cadance flying.png Princess Cadance save him S2E26.png|Giving up already? S02E26 Twilight stops the vows.png S02E26 Twilight and Cadance stop the wedding.png Princess Cadance solve problem S2E26.png|Twilight is wondering how this plan is going to work. Princess Cadance how we do it S2E26.png|Twilight wondering-"Like what you did there." Princess Cadance & Twilight gasp S2E26.png|*GASP* Princess Cadance not my! S2E26.png|Still making the same face. S02E26 Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff.png Main 6 tend to Celestia S02E26.png S02E26 Main 6 determination.png Main 6 running S2E26.png Changelings behind the shield S2E26.png Changelings looking at main 6 running S2E26.png Main 6 S2E26.png|Hold down to your hooves! Changelings trying to attack main 6 S2E26.png Rarity bump into S2E26.png|Ow! Rarity oh c'mon S2E26.png|Oh, this is not good. Main 6 facing the changelings S2E26.png|The main 6 is facing a big problem here. S02E26 Main 6 surrounded.png|Stay together now... Rainbow Dash 'the hard way' S2E26.png Rainbow Dash at the ground S2E26.png TwilightShockedS2E26.PNG S02E26 Doppelgangers 1.png S02E26 Too many Twilights.png Main 6 surrounded by clones S02E26.png Main 6 ready to fight 1.jpg Main 6 ready to fight 2.jpg Twilight with changeling Twilight S2E26.png Twilight changing changeling back to normal S2E26.png|Turning the changeling back to normal. Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png Twilight and Applejack 2 S2E26.png Pinkie using Twilight as a turret S02E26.png S02E26_Pinkie_fires_Twilight_1.png S02E26_Pinkie_fires_Twilight_2.png|You've been watching Transformers Prime again, haven't you. S02E26 Twilight Sparkle attack.png Main 6 kicking changelings S02E26.png Main 6 defeated Changelings S02E26.png S02E26 Twilight Applejack Rarity not good.png S02E26 Main 6 bt rock and hard place.png Main 6 captured by Changelings S02E26.png S02E26 Chrysalis taunts the ponies.png SneakyTwilightS2E26.PNG Princess Cadance thank you S2E26.png|Twilight happy to help Cadance. S02E26 Twilight helps up Celestia.png S02E26 Twilight and Celestia resume.png Princess Cadance looking in Rarity's mirror S2E26.png Rarity & Princess Cadance yay! S2E26.png|Yay! Celestia & others S2E25.png Twilight & Shining Armor S2E26.png Twilight and Shining Armor smiling at each other S2E26.png|What are little sisters for? Celestia with other ponies S2E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor S2E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor 2 S2E26.png Princess Cadance coming S2E26.png Celestia with Cadance and Shining Armor S2E26.png Main 6, Spike and Celestia S2E26.png Celestia talking to Twilight S2E26.png Main 6 and Spike looking at Celestia S2E26.png Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow and Applejack S2E26.png Twilight and Pinkie S2E26.png|Go, Pinkie. Pinkie Pie grin S2E26.png|Squee! S02E26 Twilight sings.png Twilight with microphone S2E26.png The crowd S2E26.png S02E26 Twilight and Shining Armor at coach.png Shining Armor talking to Twilight S2E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor 3 S2E26.png S02E26 Twilight and Shining Armor embrace.png Fluttershy, Twilight and Applejack S2E26.png|"Now this was a great wedding." S02E26 Overdue bachelor party.png Miscellaneous Sketches Star Gazing Twilight Sketch.jpg|Original Twilight sketch by Lauren Faust. Note the different cutie mark, similar to Trixie's. Twilight All Night Studing Sketch.jpg|Another original sketch: Twilight up all night. TwilightSparkle_Sketch.jpg|Sketch of Twilight Sparkle. Twilight's old design.jpg|One of Lauren Faust's sketches of Twilight Sparkle, also known as Twilight. Canterlot Castle Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 1.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 2.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 3.png Canterlot Castle Twilight Sparkle 4.png|Twilight Sparkle in her Gala Dress. Other TwilightSparkle.jpg|Hubworld promotional image. Applejack-twilightsparkle-rainbowdash.png|Twilight with Applejack and Rainbow Dash. 488px-Twilighttwinkle.jpg|The G3 pony that Twilight is based off of. Twilightsparklemtpapp.png|Meet Twilight in the My Little Pony app. Twilight color page halloween.jpg|Twilight Sparkle Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.PNG|From the Flash game Card Creator. Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png|Twilight in the image from the intro. Twilight bridesmaid promotional.jpg|Image promoting the Bridesmaid pony toy set. Category:Character gallery pages